Rebirth of the Spark
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Kat, a stowaway on the Maximal ship, learns things about herself and that what you want in life is not the destiny laid before you. *new title, redoing the story, bear with me, I'm inspired
1. Greatness Awakes & Mistake of a Lifetime

Awakening of Greatness? Or Mistake of a Lifetime.

The doors to the lab opened slowly, allowing light to spill into the room. The mechs there stopped for a moment, watching the small figure walk in, her eyes glowing faintly as the door slid shut behind her.

"Is it ready?" The voice echoed through the large room, tiny but carried authority.

"Yes Mistress. Is this wise though, to send this would change history, everything you have achieved." The bot looked at the much smaller form but winced as her eyes turned to me.

"Do not question me, ever. No one is meant for this...It must change." She winced, coughing, energon running down her lips. The end was so close, but this needed to be finished. Looking down at the small form in the pod she nodded "Open the space bridge, I feel him coming."

The bots around her stood back as a blue light engulfed the pod warping it away as the doors blew open behind her. A shadow fell upon her causing her to turn slowly, standing her ground. Megatron looked down at the femme before him, eyes burning darkly.

"What have you done." He reached out harshly grabbing her and brought her to his level, squeezing slightly and smirked as he finally got a reaction from her. Humans were weak and easily broken but he had to take care with this one. She was so much more.

"I am the instrument of your end Megatron, I am Omega." She smirked seeing his eyes burn hotter before whipping her to the ground with a sickening sound.

"Leave her!" He bellowed when her workers went to move to her "She will heal, she always does." Pulling his cloak tighter around himself he turned and left, her words echoing in his helm.  
***********************

In the past:

The pod landed hard kicking up dirt and rocks before coming to a stop under a tree, the hatch opening as a baby began to cry. A few campers near by looked around at the sudden noise and stood scanning the area. The Autobot with them moved carefully as they came to it and looked shocked at finding a baby here in the Primus Nature preserve. Carefully they lifted the baby out of the pod and wrapped her in a shirt. The pod slowly turned to dust, leaving all there stunned as to what had just happened.

17 years later:

Kat swam thru twisted images and sounds, from alarms to yelling. Outside her pod seemed like a dream to her, unable to grasp the reality of it. Through the last of her subconscious, she heard the words that would seal not only her future, but others as well: "We're going down."

The landing of the Maximals was less then smooth. In fact it was hell. Optimus slowly stepped out of his pod after taking a beast form to enable his survival on this planet. Rinox, Rattrap and Cheetor did the same as well.

"Where the hell are we?" Rattrap looked around the ship, looking at the damage.

"I'm not sure, but we should secure the area in case the Predacons survived the impact as well. I don't want to be taken by surprise." Optimus righted a console, trying to turn it on, sighing when it just sparked.

Rinox turned on the outside censors, a geo-map forming on the screen. "I'd say we landed in a rain forest. Lots of trees." Optimus walked over, looking at the map behind him.

A few days later a pod came crashing to Earth, alerting both the Predacons and Maxamuls of its landing area. The pods scanner extended but came back with out scanning anything and opened the lid. Kat slowly got out, rubbing her back.

"The hell...great, they launched the pods for some reason. I knew I shouldn't have hid in one." Kat kicked the pod, then winced and began walking up a small rise and looked around, eyes widening at the jungle in front of her. "Great."

She began walking when she heard a faint buzzing noise and moved behind a tree, watching a giant wasp fly overhead. It transformed into Waspinator and looked the pod over and looked around the area for the transformer that emerged from it. Upon finding nothing, he reported back to Megatron.

"Waspinator to Megatron, Come in Megatron. Waspinator found pod but no find bot." After a few moments of silence, a voice came over the link.

"What do you mean the pod is empty? Find the transformer that came out of it or I'll have your head as a plant pot, yes." The link cut, leaving Waspinator less then happy. He quickly took to the sky, looking for anything.

Kat watched, the quickly ran, trying to keep quiet. She wasn't sure where the Maxamuls were, but she figured she had a much better chance of surviving if she could find them and avoid Megatron. But what was Megatron doing here? And why were they on the same planet. So many questions had to be answered, knowing she would have to answer a few herself for going with Optimus when he had forbidden her from going in the first place.

She slowed down holding her chest and looked around seeing a few small blue crystals on the ground. "Energon?" She carefully moved around them, the pain getting a little worse every time she came to close to one. After moving away from them, she climbed a tree to get a better look at the area. In the distance, she could see the Maxamul ship next to a waterfall and slid down. "How am I going to explain how I got here?" Sighing she unzipped the top of her suit as the day began to warm up. "Doesn't matter. He'll be mad either way." She began moving again, not seeing the censor she had triggered.

In the base, alarms went off, screens going on following the life form heading toward the base. "Is it a Pred?" Rattrap looked at the screen only to be moved by Rinox.

"I don't know. The censors say its humanoid, but not a transformer." He looked at Optimus who was deep in thought.

"Maybe its a life form of the planet coming to see what we are." Cheedor look hopefully at Optimus while Dinobot just shook his head.

"It is a Predacon trap! We should destroy it before it can reach us." Dinobot stood getting ready to leave with the intent to kill. Optimus looked at him.

"We need to see if it is friendly first. I don't want to be responsible for a war with a new life form." The others agreed while Dinobot just snarled a little, putting his weapons away. The cameras at the main doors turned on a few hours later and came onto the screen. Optimus looked and sighed, rubbing his temples. Rattrap stared blankly at the screen while Cheedor was confused.

"I thought you said she couldn't come with us?"

"I did Cheedor..." Dinobot raised an eyebrow, looking at the screen.

"You know this...human?" Rinox stood and walked away to let her in.

"She wanted to join us before we left Cybertron and I said she couldn't. It seems now that she found a way to get on the ship without me knowing." Dinobot snickered a little.

"You wish to lead us, and yet you can not command a simple human. This proves that I should take command of this unit." Optimus glared slightly at him and turned as Kat walked in, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here Kat. I said that it was to dangerous for you to come with us."

"I know what I am doing, anyway, how dangerous could it be?" They all just looked at her. Dinobot looked her over, deeming her nothing but a weakness that would get them killed eventually.


	2. Hard beginnings

This idea is a little out there so bear with me. I do not own, take credit for or claim Beast Wars as my own, just the dvds :-)

Kat sat at in the middle of the sparking control room, surrounded by the Maximals. She watched Optimus as he seemed to be trying to rationalize her being there as Rinox looked on in slight pity for her. Rattrap sat busy at a computer, trying to being the defense systems on line as Cheetor set a few pieces of equipment right. Dinobot had gone off to scout the area, praying to what ever God had caused this that the newest cruel joke would go away.

Optimus finally stopped pacing and looked down at her before sighing. "Why would you do something so stupid? Of all the human students I know, you were the smartest, or at least I thought you were." He held up a hand, cutting her off before she could speak. "I'm putting you back in a stasis pod, seeing as that's how you survived the crash. When we get home, you'll have to explain to the council as to why you disobeyed me."

Kat flinched slightly as he finished his sentence. She had met the council of Cybertron only once and that was when her class was given a special honor for being accepted to one of the training programs on the planet. They seemed to resent humans and Earth. "But I can help. This planet is suitable for life apparently and I have no problems breathing or anything. I can be valuable." Optimus gave her a look, crossing his arms as she continued. "I can test the waters sort to speak. Imagine finding a livable planet that's uncharted. What it would mean for both our races."

Rinox shook his head. "If we wanted to and were able to, we would send a probe out to scan the planet, getting the readings that way. I have to agree with Optimus, kid. It's too dangerous, especially since we don't know what else is out there other then the Predacons. Think of it as a quick nap. Once we get back what he took, we go home and wake you up." He placed a hand on her shoulder gently as she sighed. She knew he was right, but she wanted to be here so bad.

Cheetor looked over at her, studying her. The body suit she wore was for space travel and looked worse for wear. Maybe he could convince Optimus to let her stay. There were heavy repairs needed to the ship, and Rattrap probably couldn't fit in all the vents that needed attention.

Kat stood and began to go with Rinox toward the pod area, then turned quickly and ran for the door, hoping she could outrun them till she got to the forest outside. Optimus turned and quickly went after her as Rattrap hit the door close button. Kat jumped at the last minute, making it through as it closed, Optimus stopping just short of hitting the doors.

Kat fell down the lowered elevator shaft, rolling at the last minute and stood, looking back, then running into the trees, trying to think of her next course of action. Shelter was a must, as well as food and water. Slowing down after a little while,she wished that she had remembered the one thing she would need: a weapon. Looking up as the sky darkened, a few rain dropes fell onto her face gently. Sighing she began looking for shelter for the night. At present a tree branch high up or cave would do. She knew basic survival skills both from classes and growing up in the orphanage so tonight wouldn't be too much of a problem. As she made her way through the under brush, she failed to notice a pair of green eyes watching her from a tree.

Terrorsaur watched in great interest, as a human seemed to be looking for something. He had been flying around the area for a while now, looking for the transformer that Waspinator had lost. It appeared to be a primitive planet and here was this human, wearing a white and blue body suit. "Megatron will find this very interesting once I report in." He took to the air, his shadow a flicker overhead in the dying light as he flew back to the Darkside, wondering what reward he would receive from his master.

Megatron looked down at Waspinator as he went over his findings. He vaguely wondered why he kept the bot around, the thought of simply dispatching him crossing his mind more then once that day. "Then Waspinator found energon deposits in the mountains! Oh so much energon I found." Waspinator announced triumphantly. '_That's why I keep him around, for now anyway_.' They all looked over as Terrorsaur stepped onto a floating platform and went over to Megatron, Waspinator glared at him for a few moments after being knocked to the side.

"Megatron! I found the most interesting thing." Scorponok rolled his eyes at the red bot, while Megatron stood, disregarding Terrorsaur.

"Not now, can't you see Lord Megatron doesn't have time for your ramblings Terrorsaur." Terrorsaur sneered at Scorponok, then looked at Megatron.

"But this is important! I saw something in the jungle that you'll find of great interest!" Megatron sighed and looked at him.

"There are many things in jungles and I highly doubt anything in this one will be of use to me unless you found another energon deposit." Terrorsaur shook his head and Megatron walked past him, the others following. He turned, muttering to himself.

"Fine, I'll keep it to myself for now."


	3. Discoveries of a spider

Disclaimer: blah blah do not own.

The night had turned dark and stormy. Rained pelted the ground outside the cave that Kat had taken residence in. The fire flickered as the wind howled outside. Never in her life had she felt so alone. Not even at the orphanage. She closed her eyes tightly at those memories, trying to suppress them.

Perhaps leaving the ship was not one of her better ideas but she also had not wanted to go back into stasis. Looking around the cave, shadows seemed much more threatening then they had earlier as the sun had set. Shivering, she curled up as much as she could, trying to ignore the rain and wind.

Optimus looked at the scanners. It was hard to pick up organic signals but they had to find her. She was in danger from the elements as well as Predacon scouts. Sighing, he leaned back, rubbing his eyes. Rattrap sat at the computer next to him, seeming deep in his work when he cursed, bringing Optimus out of his thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"Yea, I own the computer three hundred credits." Optimus stared at him, then hit a button, making the scanners coming up on his side. "Hey! I was gona win that hand!"

"Pay attention to what we have to do. She can die out there where this wouldn't affect us." Dinobot came up the elevator in his beast mode and walked in, shaking the rain off.

"No sign of her in my sector. Perhaps the Predacons found her already." Optimus turned away from him and went back to his computer, hoping the raptor was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terrorsaur flew through the air alone. He had left the others to gather the energon so he could look for the human. Having never seen one in person, he was quiet interested in her. Flying low to avoid the lightening he landed, transforming and looked around.

The only problem was, he had no idea where to start looking. It wasn't like she would pop out saying "Here I am." He also hoped the Maximals didn't find her and take her with them. He also hoped Megatron hadn't noticed his absence.

Unfortunately, Megatron had noticed as well as a few others, though they didn't mention it. He stroked the purple head on his arm, deep in thought. "Tarantulas, go find Terrorsaur. Perhaps he has gotten lost in the storm. Yes." Tarantulas nodded and transformed, scuttling away. He hated doing the dirty work anyway. Perhaps he could catch dinner on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came with light gray clouds. Tarantulas had yet to find the bot he was set out for and as a result was very wet and very unhappy. He hoped that where ever and what ever Terrorsaur was doing he was enjoying it because he would be in permanent stasis lock when he was through with him. Transforming he looked around, scanning the area for any sign of him. He picked up a few life signs of animals inhabiting the forest and one larger, stronger one coming from a few miles off. Believing this to be his comrade he transformed and scuttled off toward it.

Kat awoke to a damp cave floor and sat up, flicking a spider off her arm. She still wasn't sure what to do but felt more inclined that the Maximals were her best bet but she had to try and make Optimus to allow her to remain out for the rest of their stay on the planet, how ever long it might be.

Walking out of the cave she stretched and looked around. All was at peace around her until she noticed the yellow eyes watching her from a low tree. Hoping that it was just an animal she tried to back away, only to have it follow.

Terrorsaur stared at the female in front of him. This was closet he had ever been to a human and smirked, watching her reaction to him. He could tell she was from the Cybertron ship that had landed from her attire, but why she was with them was a mystery to him. He went to grab her, not expecting her to turn tail and run from him.

"Ok, we can play your game." Transforming, he flew up and followed her over the trees, squawking and diving down at her every so often. Kat was ducking branches and dodging rock as she heard the thing flying overhead. She was hoping she was going in a safe direction and looked back to see where he was when she ran into something fuzzy and hard.

She landed on her ass, the wind knocked out of her and looked forward to see what she had ran into. In front of her was the largest spider she had ever seen. It seemed just as shocked to see her as all eight green eyes focused on her.

Tarantulas looked at the thing in front of him. It looked to be a human female, but they couldn't exist now. It was too soon if this was the planet he thought it was. He scuttled forward and reached out with his front legs, only to have his eardrums rattled by an ear splitting scream and watched the human run back into the trees.

"Now this is interesting." Looking up he saw Terrorsaur circling overhead then go back after her. If this was an actual human, he wanted it for himself to run tests on. He transformed and ran after her, swatting tree limbs out of the way as he tailed her.


	4. Retrieve

Still want to see the movie, hopefully Monday. Same disclaimer.

Kat ran through the trees, hearing the quickly gaining robot behind her. "I wish I was home, in my bed, or getting ready for class. Anything but this. Hell, I'll take meeting the Counsel again over a giant slaggin spider! " Hearing laughter behind her she did the only thing she could think of doing. She stopped and turned, looking at the spider robot running behind her.

Tarantulas blinked and skidded to a stopped, not to sure why she had stopped running, then looked around to make sure no Maxiamls were there to attack him. When he found none he turned back, smirking. It faded from his face, finding the human gone.

"Great. With my luck that bird brain grabbed her and is taking her back to Megatron like a puppy." Going back to beast mode he scuttled off, looking for the girl, hoping she had just run off again.

Kat peeked out from behind the rocks and sighed softly, sinking back to the she assumed to be the Predacons were aware of her being here, a few of them anyway. And to top it all off she had no idea where her cave was and now she was lost. She could only hope Optimus wasn't mad enough to leave her out here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus looked at the scanners at the Predacon signatures that were picked up over the last cycle. They seemed to be grouped by the mountain with two off on their own going in circles. Rattrap and Dinobot had gone off to investigate while Rinox stayed behind to continue repairs with Cheedor.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Nothing worse could happen now." The computer next to him suddenly began sparking and shorted out, taking half the power to the Axalon with it. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat carefully walked through the trees, trying her best to keep a look out of anything while trying to figure out where she was. Hearing water she quickly began to run, figuring it was the waterfall by the ship and broke through the tree line, wincing in the sudden harsh light.

Before her was the ocean, blue and sparkling in the sunlight. Walking onto the white sand, she looked around at the empty beach. The silence was overbearing suddenly. Walking closer to the waves just to hear something she sat on rocks. Resting her head in her hands, she suddenly felt drained.

She had been out here for hours with two insane bots chasing her. The pain in her chest was starting to return slowly. She felt for her small bottle in her pocket and retrieved it seeing she still had a few pills remaining and took one. "God I hope Rinox can make more."

Dinobot watched the human as she sat, sulking. Rattrap came up next to him, trying to see what he saw. "Guess we found her."

Rattrap gave him a look "Course we found her. What were you hoping to find? Your Pred pals so you could jump me and take 'em back to our base?" Transforming into robot mode he walked out of the trees, ignoring the look Dinobot was burning into his back. He was half expecting her to run for him and cleared his throat. She sat up with a jerk, then instead of running she jumped at him in a hug, startling him. "Um...Nice to see you too kid." He looked over at Dinobot for any sort of help and found none. Sighing he gently unwrapped her arms from around him and looked down at her. "What ya do, sleep in a ditch?"

Kat gave him a look, then smiled softly. "I'm glad you found me. I had a spider and some flying bot chasing me for a good part of the morning." Rattrap looked over at Dinobot, who in return gave him the same look, both coming to a silent agreement.

Gently gripping her hand, Rattrap lead her back into the trees. Dinobot walked a little ahead of them as Rattrap contacted the base, informing them that they had found Kat. After walking for a little bit, Dinobot stopped looking around. "What's wrong chopper face?"

"Do you hear it? The forest has gone silent. Something has disturbed this place." Sniffing the air he snarled, then stopped unsheathing his tail sword and backed up, looking up at Waspinator as he came into view over the trees.

"Fleshy bot found, Waspinator will capture, Waspinator will be victorious. Waspinator terrorize!" With that, he transformed and began firing a hail of laser blasts their way. Rattrap released Kat as he and Dinobot returned fire.

Kat ran back into the tree line looking back for a second only to hit something hard, heavy and cold. Looking up she looked into the smirking face of Terrorsaur, and tried to turn only to be grabbed by the shoulders and up into the sky as he laughed.


	5. Findings

I do not own.

Kat struggled in Terrorsaurs' grip as he flew up and tossed her into the air, catching her as she fell so she was facing him. He seemed to be studying her intently, as she growled at him and kicked his shin, wincing. He laughed a little and threw her into the air again, going to beast mode and caught her in his talons flying off quickly.

Rattrap looked around for Kat as Dinobot jumped up and down on Waspinator. The bug finally shut down after having his head stepped on and went off line. "I don't see her chopper face. You?"

Dinobot looked over, then went to beast mode and sniffed the air. "I smell Terrorsaur and her moving off to the west of here. He's heading for the Predacon base most likely." Rattrap groaned as his comm. went off, expecting Optimus to reprimand him for losing the girl.

"Rattrap, there's a pod heading down for the forest. Send Dinobot after it. You return with Kat. Get it before the Predacons do Dinobot." As the link cut he looked a Dinobot who was already moving off.

At that same moment Terrorsaur received a similar transmission. "Where Megatron? I don't see anything."

"It should be right above you, yessss." Terrorsaur blinked and looked up. He dug his talons in deeper into Kats shoulders as she struggled. He squawked loudly causing her to look up.

"Holy sla-" With a boom the pod hit into Terrorsaur driving him into the ground, screeching in pain. The force of the impact sent Kat into the trees, landing hard on the ground, her skin scorched from the heat of the pod. The pod itself slammed into the ground, burning a few trees. Rattrap looked up as the ground shook, Dinobot looked at him before they took off in a sprint toward the pod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the created clearing, they found the smoking pod was scanning the area but looked like it was having problems. Terrorsaur laid a few yards away, knocked out. "You see the girl anywhere?" Dinobot shook his head and walked around, sniffing the air. Suddenly he snapped his head to the side, covering his nose. Rattrap walked over to see the problem and stopped.

Under broken branches and disturbed dirt lay Kat. Her suit was burnt exposing the equally burnt skin. Most of her hair was gone as were her eyebrows. But what had affected Dinobot was the smell of burnt hair and skin in the air. Rattrap walked away and radioed into Optimus.

"We need help boss monkey. There's been an accident."

Terrorsaur slowly came too, finding everything was blurred. His optics slowly focused and he almost jumped, seeing the Maximals only a few feet away. The traitor seemed to be looking at something out of his line of vision while the mouse looked over the pod. Slowly he hit his homing beacon so Megatron would come to find him and the pod. A new Predacon would be perfect right now. Looking around a little he wondered where the human had fallen.

Kat's world was pain. She had never felt anything like this. Even the air hurt when it went over her. She wasn't sure what had happened after looking up. Voices swam over her head so she opened her eyes to see who it was. Dinobot slowly came into focus. He seemed to be talking to someone else out of view. Taking a deep breath she tried to move, only to be blinded with pain and gasped. It sounded gurgled for some reason.

Dinobot heard her breathing oddly and looked down, seeing her somewhat awake and knelt down beside her. He was amazed she was even conscious in this state. Perhaps she wasn't as badly hurt as he had though. "Stay down girl before, you injure yourself further. Optimus will be here shortly."

Rattrap looked up from the pod when he heard Dinobot talking and walked over. "This is bad, really bad." The raptor gave him a look of 'no shit' then turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. Carefully he began to remove the limbs stopped when she jerked in pain at the sudden absence of pressure on her. "Are you sure you should be touching her chopper-head?"

Dinobot ignored the vermin and made a makeshift pillow out of nearby moss. Gently lifting her head he slipped it under her and rested her head back down. Humans were far to fragile for their own good. Once he was sure she was as comfortable as she was going to get, they turned their attention back to the pod. It had yet to scan for a beast mode. If it didn't soon, then it would absorb to much Energon and its spark would go out.

Kat felt her head being lifted and placed back down on something spongy. Grabbing the burnt grass she tried to turn her head, only to give up in defeat. It hurt to much. Releasing the grass she watched a butterfly come into view. As she watched it, she began to feel less pain. It didn't hurt to breath as much and she was beginning to feel tired. Slowly she closed her eyes, drifting off. A warm glow filled her closed eyes and tried to move toward it. Suddenly her chest began to burn as pressure was placed on it once again and a glowing mass formed before her.

Terrorsaur had been slowly inching away when he caught a burning smell in the air. Looking over slightly he saw the human in much the same state the Maximals had seen her in. He was stunned for a second as he watched her gripping the ground with her hand. _'How is she still alive?_' As he readied himself to move again he saw a faint glow coming from her upper torso. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. What happened next would be burned in his processor forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long update time. R&R.


	6. Rescue

I do not own.

Terrorsaur watched as the blue light on her grew stronger. The Maximals seemed to not even notice and they were only a few feet away. In fact, they weren't even moving. Time seemed to have stopped. Looking up, he was a butterfly directly over her, frozen in the air. Slowly he stood, walking over to her, his pale face glowed a slight blue.

Looking down, he saw the damage caused from when the pod hit. Kneeling down, he reached out to touch the light then stopped and looked down at the area around it. Her skin seemed to be healing slowing, leaving pale skin in the place of burnt. And hadn't the grass been dead a few moments ago? Something was off with this human.

Taking in a breath, he touched the skin where the light was coming from. He felt a tingle going through him, similar to the CR chamber. The damage from the pod was healing, the light creeping up his arm covering him. Him slowly became aware of someone standing over him. Looking up his optics widden as a hazy outline stood there. He pulled back suddenly and everything seemed to crash around him.

A scream came from her suddenly caused him to blink, the figure fading as he felt the waiting point of a sword tap his back. Looking around, time had started again. The light was gone and she seemed to be in pain again. Looking above him he saw Dinobot looming over him, hate seeping into his optics directed down at him. The rat went over, trying to calm the human down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus looked around, hearing cries of pain and quickened his pace, Cheetor running ahead. A faint trail of smoke still hung in the air where he assumed the crash site was. Moments later, he broke through the tree's, Rinox behind him. Cheetor went next to Rattrap, talking softly to Kat. Dinobot still loomed over Terrorsaur, who was looking paler then normal.

"Lets try and move her back to base. We'll be able to help her more there." Rinox said as Optimus walked over to Dinobot and looked down at the Predacon.

"How did this happen." Terrorsaur looked up at him, feeling very guilty for some reason. Optimus crossed his arms waiting for an answer. All Terrorsaur could do was look back at the human.

Behind them, crashing was heard and they turned, seeing a familiar purple dinosaur emerge from the trees. Behind him were Scorponok and a now repaired Waspinator. Terrorsaur smirked, confident now that his leader had arrived. Rattrap and Cheedor moved in front of Kat to hide her from view. Optimus narrowed his eyes and uncrossed his arms clenching his hands.

Rinox looked from one side to the other, now in robot mode and leaned over to his commander. "Optimus, I need to get her back to base so I can help her. If not, she may die." Optimus nodded only slightly and motioned to Dinobot. The raptor snarled and punted Terrorsaur over to Megatron. He personally would have loved nothing more then to offline the fool, but it was not yet his time.

"Ah, Optimus, I see you to came for the pod. How interesting, I see it has yet to emerge. Perhaps it is already extinguished, yessss." Megatron rubbed his short arms together as he spoke. Terrorsaur stood, dusting himself off and looked smugly at the Maximals.

"Megatron, I have news you're gona love to hear." Megatron looked down at him, then brushed him aside, to be ignored for a second time that day. He growled as Megatron walked past him toward the pod, then glanced over at the rat and cat, seeing they had yet to move. He was now beyond pissed. From having a pod smash into him to being ignored by his leader twice so far, he was ready to blast something and he had a good idea at where to aim.

Rinox walked over to Rattrap and whispered something into his ear. The rat then went into beast mode and scurried off into the brush of the forest. He looked around for a large leaf or log to gently move Kat onto and drag out of sight to get her back to base, but nothing looked big enough or strong enough to do so. After a few more minutes of looking he had finally found a rotted log and began dragging it back, hoping it wouldn't fall apart when he heard gun fire break out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron transformed and placed a hand on the pod, looking down at the ape bot in front of him. "We're taking this pod, its only fair."

"I think not Megatron." Optimus transformed, getting into his face, trying to make him back down when Terrorsaur finally snapped. He pulled out his blaster and fired, aiming at Cheedor, who returned fire, hitting Waspinator. Waspinator yelled and fell back into Scorponoic who screamed and fired a bee missile.

Megatron roared, thinking it was a setup and began firing at Optimus who returned fire with his wrist launcher. Rinox pulled out his chain guns, getting in front of Kat as well. "What now."

"We get Kat and pod out of here before either are damaged more." Dinobot fired his eye lasers at Terrorsaur as he took to the air and snarled.

"Another fine mess you've gotten us into Prime. What's next, letting them into our base for tea?" Optimus shot him a look as he kept firing at Megatron. Behind him Rattrap peeked out of the grass and motioned for Cheedor to help him.

Carefully, they moved Kat onto the rotten wood. "I hope this holds Boss Monkey, or else I don't know how I'm gona move her without hurting her more then she already is." He looked down and cocked his head. '_I thought she had less hair then that..and her eyebrows were gone, weren't they_?' He shook his head and began pulling the wood as carefully as he could, watching her wince when they hit a rock or root.

Megatron motioned Waspinator forward to grab the pod. "Go! Or I'll melt you down, yessssss." Waspinator reluctantly went and quickly flew out, grabbing the pod and amazingly returned with it. He saluted Megatron as he was hit in the back and went flying forward into a tree. Megatron sighed and shook his head before calling the retreat, dragging the pod away.

"We must follow! We can not allow them to claim the pod and the protoform with in!" Dinobot yelled as he raised his sword and went to follow, only to be stopped by Optimus.

"No. We have to help Rattrap and Kat. The protoform is most likely dead or it was empty. It would have scanned and come out by now." He returned to beast mode and quickly left the area. Rinox, Cheedor and Dinobot watched him leave and followed, Dinobot snarling softly. Rinox sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat had begun to swim again. The pain was gone, and felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket. She heard voices in the distant and tried to ignore them. But they kept talking and getting annoying. She finally growled and turned to yell and suddenly the pain flooded back as she woke up.

The room was dimly lit with tools lining the walls. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was there. The voices were close by but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She tried to turn her head and winced, biting her already sore lip. Finally looking to the side, she saw shapes moving. One finally leaned in and came into view. He looked familiar.

"I can give her something to knock her out until I figure out how to help her. This ship wasn't equipped for humans." Rinox looked at her glazed over eyes. The burns weren't as bad as they looked once he got her back to the base. But she was still hurt badly from the impact and falling. He could tell that her arm was broken but wasn't sure about her back yet. Taking an injector gun he watched her tense for a moment before gently placed it on her shoulder and pulled the trigger. She jumped then began to relax, slipping off to sleep again.

She felt the warm blanket feeling again and gladly accepted being wrapped into it, settled safety in her mind. But this time, she wasn't alone. There was another presence there, whispering softly to her, but she was unable to understand the language. She hadn't heard this whispers since she was a child. It slowly faded as she slipped deeper into her subconscious, allowing her to sleep peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terrorsaur stood on his floating platform as Megatron inspected the pod. It did indeed seem to be dead and it pissed the purple tyrant off to no end. To top it all off the spider was missing. And it all seemed to be Terrorsaur's fault. He now had clean up duty for a month as well as any other worthless job Megatron could form in his mind. He would gain his revenge soon and take over the Predacons. He just needed to bid his time. For now, he would wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amazing, I updated. Well, R&R. Oh so much more is to come.


	7. Blue

I do not own except for my own creations.

The base was silent as Rinox checked on the human. She was unconscious once again but stable. Rattrap looked at Optimus. He seemed to be contemplating something, like a choice only he could make. Even Cheetor, who was normally a ball of energy, was sober.

Optimus finally moved from his chair to see what Rinox had to say. Rinox seemed to not notice him enter the room. Optimus looked over his shoulder to see how she looked then sighed.

Most of her body was bandaged, her hair cut short to get rid of the dead, burnt mass. Her face for the most part seemed to be untouched. It would be a miracle if the scaring on her body were not to bad. Rinox turned when he heard a sigh and looked up to find his boss looking at her.

"I put her under so I could get a better look at the burns."

"And?"

"Could have been a lot worse. There doesn't appear to be any deep tissue damage, so the scaring shouldn't be to bad once she is all healed up." Optimus nodded, relief showing in his eyes. "Do what you can old friend."

Rattrap moved away from the door when they began to talk in a low murmuring. He sighed in relief after hearing she was going to be all right. "Well vermin? What did our fearless leader say?"

"He said she'd be fine. Some scars at most. Nothing to bad." Dinobot raised an eyebrow at this.

"Impossible. The female was badly burnt. I couldn't even tell you what color her hair was."

"Rinox said no deep burn's. Probably mostly dirt from when she hit the ground." Dinobot still looked skeptical but left it alone. Rattrap agreed with the look. He knew what he had seen as well. "I'll just have to see for myself later tonight when everyone else is away."

Cheetor listened to them a few minutes more before relaxing. He was just happy she was alive.

Terrorsaur stood before Megatron again, wincing as his leader once again rubbed it in his face for failing to save the pod. It didn't seem to matter to the large purple dinosaur that the peradactol had found something important.

"And another thing, Terrorsaur, If you ever leave base again without my permission, I will personality see to it I have new red leather boots this winter, yesssssssss." Terrorsaur just nodded and stepped back as Tarantulas moved forward to give his report.

Tarantulas was more then thrilled that Megatron had yet to hear about the human. He still wanted to experiment on her and just hoped she was still running around the forest or caught in one of his cyber web traps. And, thanks to Dinobot, Waspinator had no memory of the human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rattrap snickered as Dinobot walked off, now assigned to the tightened security detail. After the raptor left, he waited till the science lab was silent and went into beast mode. Dinobot had been right on her condition, they had both seen her before Optimus arrived. But when they were bringing her back, she had seemed different somehow but couldn't place it. He thought perhaps a trick of the light. Now he wasn't so sure which was why he now was sneaking into the science lab to see for himself.

He sniffed the air, wincing at the sharp clean smell and quickly when up to her table. Quietly as he could he went into robot mode and looked down at her. He would have sworn, if he hadn't seen her before the accident, that the woman in front of him was a different human. Her face was fine, with only minor cuts and her hair was like it had never been burnt or cut.

"Maybe human's are stronger then I thought." He gently touched her cheek and sighed. Suddenly a blue glow erupted from her, giving the room a spooky look. Rattrap jumped back like he had been burnt pulling out his gun.

The glow covered her body, the bandages loosening up, showing the healed skin. He swallowed, lowering his gun. Reaching for the alarm, he quickly pressed it, waiting for it to go off but heard nothing. Looking over, he saw it was pressed in, but not triggering the alarm itself. "The slag?" Looking back at Kat, he stood over her once again. He began to feel tired suddenly. As he closed his optics he saw Kat open her bright green eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rattrap opened his eyes, seeing stars, comets and planets moving around him. The Universe looked different outside of a spaceship window. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't worried to be out here. He began to stretch then stopped and looked himself over. He was normal, from before they landed on this strange planet.

"Something wrong?" He turned toward the voice, seeing a femme looking at him, her soft blue optics seemed to be laughing about something.

"Do I know you?" She just smiled and floated to him. He could see her spark glowing softly through her armor pale white and pink armor. As she held out her hand, the glow from it traveled down her arm to her palm. He looked from her palm back up to her face. He had seen her face before but he just couldn't place it.

She took his hand gently and he felt his spark surge. "You need to let her go when it is time." He blinked as her voice echoed around him. Behind her he saw another, larger form bu was unable to make anything out of it.

"Why? She's a good kid." He tried to pull away from her but she held onto him.

"You have to when the time is right. You will know when." He glanced up again seeing what he relised was another, much larger mech then back at her, finding her smiling sadly. It seemed she was speaking again but but it sounded like she was under water. He slowly began to hear his name being repeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rattrap, wake up." Rattrap blinked, confused as the room came into focus with Optimus standing over him. He bolted up, finding he had been lying on the floor in the med room. Optimus and Rinox looked at him, also confused.

"Rattrap, why are you in here on the floor and not at your post?" He rubbed his temples as Rattrap blinked and opened his mouth to reply when Rinox tapped Optimus on the shoulder. Optimus looked at where he was pointing, shocked as Kat was sitting up slowly, glaring at them.

"Can't you give orders more quietly? It's to early for this." Standing slowly, she looked at the bandages, remembering what had happened. Looking back up, she noticed the three staring at her like she had grown another head. "What?"

"What do you mean 'What'? You were burnt toast yesterday. Now you look fine." Rattrap walked up to her, examining her. Rinox cleared his throat to get his attention.

"That's my job I believe." Rattrap blushed slightly and stood back by Optimus. Rinox had her sit back down, as he looked her over.

"Now, back to why you were asleep on the floor." Optimus crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Rattrap shuffled his feet and shrugged. There was no way to explain what he saw and even if he could, he wasn't even sure himself.

Rinox scanned Kat and began to remove the wrappings off her arms. The only thing that remained was bruising. No scar's or scabbing. She didn't even seem overly concerned.

"Whatever you did, it worked. I healed completely. Thanks, um...what was your name again?"

"Rinox, and you are welcome. Rattrap, take her to an empty room so she can clean up and lay down." Rattrap smiled, all to happy to get away from Optimus's questioning glare and walked away with her. Optimus looked at his friend with a questioning look.

"How is she?"

"She's fully healed. At most it looks like she took a bad fall. I'd never even think she had been burnt or her arm had been broken if I hadn't seen her myself." Rinox sat as Optimus thought this over.

"Perhaps she was dragged through something on her way here?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know anything till I run tests."

"So putting her back in stasis is out of the question."

"For now, yes. I don't want her to die from an unknown reaction." As they continued to talk, Rattrap was coming up with idea's of his own.

"_Perhaps when she was in space something affected her. Or the Pred's. That's probably it. Dirty, stinken Pred's_." He looked next to him at the human. She was silent and looked happy to be alive. "That was a stupid stunt you pulled kid. He could have killed you."

"I doubt that flyer would have hurt me. He would have done so before the pod hit." They stopped in front of a room as Rattrap put in the code. The door slid open to show a barren room. The lights flickered on, though were dim, giving the room an even emptier look.

"I'll be back later to fix the lights. Please, keep out of trouble. Optimus was nice enough not to yell at you right now." He turned, leaving her alone as the door slid shut. Kat watched him leave then back to the empty room and sat on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness. It was dark and cold. And small. She couldn't get out. The door seemed to be jammed. Looking around she began to hyperventilate and bang on the door. "Have to get out, the walls are closing in." After what seemed like hours the door was pulled open, a purple face with yellow eyes looked down at her. Its look of surprise seemed to turn into a smirk.

Tarantulas had been enjoying a moment of silence when a thumping noise disturbed him. Looking around, he tried to place it and failed. After a few more minutes the thumping became a frantic banging, which led him to the once thought dead pod. Now he was looking down at a frightened transformer. He watched as she climbed out and looked around. Judging from her wings, she was a bat.

"Hello my dear. How are we feeling today?" She turned to him as he spoke.

"Where's Optimus?"

"Oh, I am so hurt to tell you this, but he left you for dead in that pod. I was able to save you." Her red eyes narrowed at him and she flew up, looking for a way out.

"I don't believe you."

"You Maximals always have to do it the hard way." Aiming, he fired his web gun, nailing her to the wall. Going into beast mode he climbed up behind her and began to laugh. "Good night my dear." Her optics went wide then dimmed as she was knocked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!


	8. Trouble for who

Hello, it is I, the writer. Thank you for the reviews! I am still looking for a beta for this and my other story. Chapters should be coming more quickly now as I write on my breaks at work then rewrite the final copy at home. It takes maybe 2-3 days to write a chapter now. YAY! I do now own, except for my own, so on with the show!

The room slowly came into focus. She thought she heard laughter somewhere but was unsure. Standing, she found she was still in her beast form. Looking to her left she found a large purple spider watching her. Somehow, she knew this was Master.

"Your awake I see. And so soon? Good. I am Tarantulas, your Master. But you already knew this. What is your name?"

"Disruptor."

"Interesting, Transform so I may look you over for...damage." She transformed, shrieking as she did so and stood, folding her wings behind her.

Her body was black with blue armor. Her optics were red with a ring of purple around that matched what looked like piercing on her long ears. She came to just under his head in height. Around her neck in both beast and robot modes, she wore a dark colored choker with a small red gem in it, thanks to Tarantulas.

"Excellent. You are not to leave this room unless I say so. Last thing I need is for Megatron to find you and take you away."

"Yes sir." He began laughing, holding his stomach. She gritted her teeth slightly, the noise slowly grating on her nerves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kat watched Rattrap fix the lights. They weren't overly bright but they no longer flickered. She had been to Rinox's lab for tests twice already before being led back to her room. She was beginning to feel like a prisoner in the short time she had been here.

"There ya go toot's. Let me know if they go back to blinking."

"Are they ever going to let me go out of the base?"

"Probably not. At most, he might let you work at the computers, but going outside? Forget it. After that little stunt you pulled, he might put a bell and several trackers on you." She sighed and looked up when the door slid open and Optimus walked in carrying data pads. Rattrap took this as a sign to leave, quickly doing so.

Optimus looked at her as she stood wearing a body suit like her old one. "Rinox tells me your all healed. I'm glad. So, now onto what to do with you. You can't go back into stasis sleep because we don't know what it would do to you. And I can't let you leave the base because of the last episode. So that leaves me with very few options."

She felt relieved when he said she wasn't going back in a pod, but the feeling faded when he said she wouldn't be allowed back outside.

"However, I can let you assist. Rinox and Rattrap could use some help on things inside the base and I can let you monitor the scanners." He chuckled when she smiled. He knew giving her something to do would give Rinox time to study her. "_This Planet might be affecting her. if so, we can find out where we are and send cognates back to Cybertron for possible colonization._"

Kat happily took the offered data pads and began looking the over. This was like the simulations run at the academy. Now she could do it in the field. "_Maybe he'll give me credit toward class when it resumes_."

Optimus left her quarters and went back to the bridge. Repairs were going well for once. Dinobot had reluctantly taken Cheetor on patrol leaving the base quieter then normal. One could get use to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Megatron smirked to himself as Terrorsaur scrubbed his talon like feet. Wiggling his toes he slipped deeper into his hot tub, so happy with himself to have thought up this new punishment for his little solider.

Terrorsaur screamed every profanity he knew in his head. This was the greatest insult yet for him. "_Maybe Dinobot had the right idea. Nothing is worth this_." Glancing up at his leader, he wondered if he were strong enough to hold him under the water.

"Ah, Terrorsaur. There's nothing like a night hot dip to relax one's self. You should try it sometime. Now go, I believe I said you could patrol outside the base." He blinked as the scrub brush hit the floor. "I don't believe I have ever seen him move that fast, no."

Terrorsaur almost ran a now online Waspinator over in his rush to get out of the base, away from Megatron. He transformed as he passed Tarantulas's lab and for a split second saw a pair of red eyes looking out as the spider ducked to keep from having his head taken off. He shrugged it off as one of the spiders many experiments. Right now he wanted to find that human.

Disruptor aimed at the flying bot that flew past, ready to fire for almost hitting her master. She lowered the crossbow she had pulled from her back when Tarantulas signaled for her to stand down.

"Stay out of sight until I return. And for Primes sake, don't shoot anyone." She watched him walk away and moved back into the room as the door slid closed. Looking around she found the darkness of the room pleasant and looked for a place on the ceiling to hang from. After finding one and settling in, she began to fall asleep when the door opened.

Scorponok walked into the lab, looking for the data reports Megatron had requested. The room was dim and freaked him out slightly. "Where did that wacko put them?"

Disruptor watched him with interest. Her master had told her of his comrades and identified this one as the moronic SIC. He seemed to be looking for something for his leader.

"Oh, forget it. Megatron can blame Tarantulas for misplacing them." He turned and left, failing to see the large bat hanging over the door.

"Idiot." With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kat sat at the computer station with Rattrap as he went over the controls with her. They were different from the ones she was use to. Then again, this was an older ship.

"Just don't touch this button." He pointed to one with a smiley face crudely draw on it.

"What does it do?"

"Puts the base on defensive mode and shorts out the computer system access." She nodded, making a mental note not to touch it. Rattrap gave her an example and watched her go over it. He was still trying to figure out what had happened in the med ward. That female transformer had been so familiar some how. He shook his head and looked over as Kat finished and nodded, leaving her alone at the controls. Maybe it had just been a dream. Last thing he needed was to form a glitch on an unknown planet.

Kat watched the monitor, checking the different scanners. The one thing she hadn't counted on was how boring it would be. An hour into it she wondered how anyone could sit still for so long. She snapped out of her stupor as she heard the lift coming up.

Dinobot was in a foul mood. Cheetor has managed to mess up the simplest of tasks. Now he needed a new energy cell. He walked off the lift to be greeted by the newest headache to the Maximal cause. He stalked past her, ignoring her greeting and placed the cell on the center table.

"Where is Rinox?"

"He's in his lab. What's wrong?"

"The fur ball destroyed this core and I need another. Now mind your own business." He walked off, flicking his tail. Kat watched him walk off and stood looking the core over.

"It doesn't seem to badly damaged." Picking it up, she ran her hands over it, struggling under it weight a little and set it down on the table. As it touched the table, her hands glowed and the core powered up, repairing itself. Kat jumped back eying it like it was a snake then quickly sat down as Dinobot walked in with Rinox.

"The core is destroyed. The cat dropped it." Rinox picked it up and looked it over.

"Have your eyes checked. The core is fine and at full power."

"Impossible. There was a crack in the side." Taking it, he looked it over for the crack he had seen before and found none. He eye twitched slightly and stormed off to the lift. "If someone is playing a joke, I will see to it that they do not see the next cycle."

Kat watched him go, then looked at her hands. Something had happened and it scared her. "_I'm losing my mind. Its just stress_." Wiping her hands on her pants, she went back to watching the monitors, trying to put it in the back of her mind.

As day turned to night the Axalon went into lock down. Rinox did a few more tests on Kat till she complained about feeling like a pincushion. Dinobot and Cheetor set up the newest scanning station as Rattrap finally fixed the energy flow to the ships computer systems. Optimus sat in his quarters, thinking.

This is how the next few weeks went with the occasional scream from Kat when Rattrap popped into the wash racks at the wrong time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Waspinator watched his leader as he looked at the monitors. He was confused by something that he remembered recently and tapped Megatron on the arm. After receiving no response he continued until Megatron looked at him.

"What!"

"Waspinator want to know why Megatron not go find fleshy femme bot."

"Don't bother me with...wait. What fleshy femme bot."

"The one Waspinator and flying lizard bot found but mean Dinobot took away." Megatron just stared at him, processing this then stood.

"TERRORSAUR!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Well, there it is. The next part. Keep your eyes open for it. R&R!


	9. Dealings

Hello, and Merry Christmas, well, almost. Well, on with the pleasantries.

I do not own or claim beast wars for myself, only the original I insert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The ensuing chase between Megatron and Terrorsaur would have been taken as a comedy, as the Predacons watched a large purple lizard chase a red leather bird. It lasted only a few minutes however, as Megatron caught his victim.

After some gentle persuading, Terrorsaur told Megatron of the human and what happened with the pod, carefully omitting the odd occurrence when time stopped.

"So, they have a human. This could be useful to me, yes. If I could grab her, she would make a most useful bargaining chip."

"But Megatron, she's mine! I saw her first and I claim her!" His eyes glowed brighter for a second then dimmer when his leader ignored him. The other Predacons laughed at his statement of claiming her as his target.

"Scorponok, take Terrorsaur and make him comfortable in a cell. He need's to learn what is and is not important to tell me. Something like this is very important." Scorponok saluted and pushed Terrorsaur onto a platform taking him to the holding area. The churning, bubbling lava below matched Terrorsaur's silent rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rattrap sat at the station next to Kat as they scanned the area. They were almost done when an incoming transmission from Megatron sent Rattrap into a panicked alert falling back off his chair. Rinxo grabbed Kat causing her to squeak and pulled her behind him. Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose, the antics wearing on him.

"Let it through Rattrap." After a few seconds they heard Megatron's falsely innocent voice over the speakers.

"Ah, Optimus Primal. I have heard some interesting news, yes. A little birdie told me you have a human." Dinobot and Cheedor looked at Kat who was growing pale as Megatron spoke. "I ask myself, how and why would you have something as weak and useless as a human with you. Then I thought, why not, you take in traitors just as weak and useless." Dinobot growled, raising his sword.

Megatron chuckled before a serious look fell over his face. "If you believe a repeat of the Great War will happen for you, you will be mistaken."

"Sorry to disappoint you Megatron, but we don't have a human on board."

"Really, seeing as two of my men saw a human before the last pod crashed."

"You heard the boss man. We ain't got a human with us. And even if we did, we wouldn't be tellen ya 'bout her." Rattrap smirked, hearing silence on the other end.

"Very well. They seem to have been mistaken. And Primal, do keep your rodent in check." With that, he cut the link, the Maximals relaxing slightly.

"Rattrap, don't do that again."

"Aw come on fearless leader. What harm did I do?" Optimus just gave him a look then went back to a map with Rinox and Dinobot. Kat sat back at her station, Rattrap giving her a reassuring look before introducing her to the poker program in the ships computer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Megatron sat, smirking to himself. The other Predacons stood looking annoyed. Scorponok looked up at his master, eager to please.

"Shall I punish Terrorsaur and Waspinator for lying Megatron?"

"No. In fact, release Terrorsaur. We are going to claim the human."

"But sir, they said they don't have one."

"Ah, my little idiot." He patted Scorponok on the head and stood. "The rat said it all. Even if they had a human, they wouldn't tell me about_ her_. Why say her if it does not exist." He walked away as his men got ready.

Humans were a rare sight to see. Only a million still existed in the universe, if that. In the span of three hundred Earth years after the Great War, humans began to die out. Cybertron itself was home to one tenth of them. And while the planet itself still had resources, it was for the most part unlivable. The exact causes were unknown. Now Megatron had a chance to capture this rare alien. Even his great ancestor, whom he was named for, had human pets. This was something to not pass up.

Terrorsaur drummed his fingers on the cell wall. "This is ridiculous! He can't just lock me up because he is a fool for not hearing me out!" He punched the wall denting it as Scorponok walked in.

"Megatron deemed it necessary to let you out. We're going after the human." After releasing Terrorsaur, he started back to Megatron only to find he was gone. Growling, he transformed into beast mode and followed the others outside to the lava pits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The Predacon's stood outside the Maximal bast, the auto guns aimed, ready to fire.

"Optimus Primal you seem to have lied, not a good trait for the Maximal leader, no. We want the human, now!"

Optimus looked from the monitor to Rattrap, wishing for once, he could ring his neck.

"What?" Sighing, he geared up along with the others. Kat chewed her lip nervously as she watched the monitor.

"Kat, go to your quarters and seal the door, just in case." She nodded and stood. Rinox sensed her fear and stopped her as she walked past him, handing her one of Rattraps extra guns.

"Just in case." She smiled gratefully at the wise medic and quickly left the room. Rattrap blinked, put off.

"Hey, that was my favorite."

"Would you rather her unable to protect herself should it come to that?" Rattrap fell silent as Rinox spoke. In the short time he had known her, he had forgotten she was human.

When ready, they left the base. Megatron smirked as he saw the shield come around the base. "Predacons, attack!"

Optimus met Megatron halfway, grappling as a hail of blaster fire began around them. Dinobot and Rattrap fired on Waspinator and Terrorsaur who were flying around, returning fire. Rinox aimed his chain guns at Tarantulas and opened fire. Cheetor growled and pounced on Scorponok as he went to fire a bee bomb. The bomb flew out at hit the base's shield.

"Fool! The base is not the target." Megatron bellowed as he forced Optimus to a knee.

"You will not take her Megatron."

"We shall see Primal." He used his T-Rex arm to bite Optimus's waist. Optimus yelled and brought his elbow down on the jaws trying to get free. Dinobot glanced over hearing the yell and shot his optic blast at Megatron, nailing him in the hip.

Terrorsaur used this distraction and fired at Dinobot, knocking him back as Waspinator buzzed happily, only to be pelted by Rattrap and sent to the ground.

"Hey, chopper head. You still alive?" He heard a growl then saw green beams go past him at Terrorsaur. "Guess so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Inside the base, Kat waited. She heard the battle outside and felt helpless, hating it. Now those she considered friends were fighting to keep her safe, among other things. Looking down at the blaster in her hands, she contemplated on her actions that brought her here and began to regret them. She closed her eyes, suddenly tired. Putting a hand on the wall she looked up at her door before falling to the floor as a blue light emitted from her then began to turn white.

Outside, Optimus punched Megatron in the face as an energon like serge hit and he began to short. "Everyone, beast mode. Energon build up." The Maximals went into beast mode as Megatron ordered the same.

"You win for the moment Primal, but I will have my day, yes!" Turning, he retreated, his troops following quickly, firing as they ran.

Rinox watched them go them looked at Optimus. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. What caused the serge?"

"I wouldn't know till we get inside. Perhaps there was an energon pocket near by that was hit in the cross fire." They turned slowly and went back in the base. Rattrap looked around looking for Kat before heading in the direction on her room. Rounding the corner he stopped, then yelled for Rinox, kneeling at Kat's side.

Rinox came quickly, Optimus following closely behind. Gently as he could he listed ehr into his arms heading to the med bay. Rattrap picked up the gun she had been given and stood watching Rinox then glanced at Optimus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Well, there it is. The next installment. R&R plz! Your reviews are my gifts.


	10. Falling Snow Flakes

Here it is, My Holiday special. They may be slightly out of character for this one. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kat woke slowly and groaned, looking around the med bay to see she was still there. Rinox came over and scanned ehr looking it over. She had been here the past few days now and was going a little crazy. "Can I go back to my own room yet?" Rinox chuckled.

"You gave us all a scare. It looks like a pipe came loose when the Predacons were attacking and hit you in the head. There doesn't appear to be any damage lucky." He watches her smile softly and slide off the table stretching. "We were also hit with an energon surge. Optimus is leaving in a few hours to see where it orginated from. I'm staying behind with you."

"An energon surge? But what if it happens again, they would need you."

"We'll take our chances." They looked over as Optimus came into the room and ruffled her hair gently. "We don't need another repeat of you ending up here."

"I'll be careful. For something like this you need the whole team. I know how to work the systems and it'll be on auto." She smiled hopefully as Optimus glanced at Rinox. She knew the argument was a weak one but this was a chance to prove she could be a member of then team.

Rinox finally nodded to Optimus. "She's fine. And I think some time alone might help." He watched her jump a little with happiness and turned slightly so only Optimus could hear him. "There's also a snow storm moving in. She'll be snowed in." Optimus nodded watching Kat compose herself.

Kat watched the long-range scanners for anything. She was all but ready and bored enough to play cyber poker against the computer. It wasn't that she was afraid of seeing any Predacons on the screen, but was waiting to see any allies appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had left two days ago to investigate the Energon serge. In case it was useable, Optimus was going to bring back the precious crystals to restock the ships energy. She was still happy to finally have time to herself. Dinobot seemed less then happy with the idea thou, believing his former allies would take the base.

She rotated in the chair and brought up the outside cameras. Snow seemed to have fallen sometime during the night, leaving the world clean and white. "It wouldn't hurt anything to just go outside and look. I'd be the first human to see alien snow." Giggling a little, she quickly went to the lift and went outside.

The snow crunched softly under the lift as it touched the ground. The silence was heavy but bearable. Walking forward she rubbed her arms and took it all in. This was why she wanted to be an explorer. To see things like this that no one else had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Terrorsaur glided thought the air, annoyed. He was freezing and it was Megatron's fault, having ordered him to do the long-range scouting. "It's his own fault he didn't listen to me in the first place about the human. Now I have to suffer." Dipping lower, he found himself in Maximal territory and smirked. Causing trouble was just what he needed to feel better.

As the base came into view he spied a lone figure out in the snow. "Terrorsaur, terrorize!" His form changed smoothly and dove at his prey.

Kat was enjoying the silence when it was broken by a screech and looked to the sky. She remembered this robot. He had been the one who tried to take her Megatron. Turning, she ran for the lift as a heavy thud landed behind her.

"Come here human!" He reached for her and just missed. Growling he lunged for her and they both fell into the snow, him landing on her back. The vibration of their impact caused the lift to shake. The icicles that formed on the ship shook and began to crack. Terrorsaur looked up in time to see a large one break lose and fall onto his head.

Kat felt, rather then see, the ice hit Terrorsaur. He squawked pitifully and fell to the side. Pushing up, she looked at him, ready to return to the ship but sighed, pitying the poor Predacon. "I'm going to regret this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

An hour later, Terrorsaur's optics came on, fluttering like he was blinking. He was on a metal table with the human standing over him. This confused him. What interested him was that she was repairing him. "_Wait, I'm inside. I'm inside their base! And she's alone in the room with me, or Rinox would be hovering over her_." Pushing her away he jumped up. Reaching for his weapon, he found it was missing.

"Looking for something?" Looking over he saw his blaster in her hands, aimed at him. "Now sit down like a good boy so I can finish." He quickly sat, feeling like a scolded child.

"Damn femme..." He watched her pickup a few tools, wondering what in the pit she was doing. After a few moments she stood back, picking his blaster back up. His head felt better at least.

"Up." She made a motion with his gun to emphasize her point. Slowly he stood, easily towering over her by half a foot, and moved when she moved the gun. They exited the med room into the main room. Looking around, he found no Optimus Primal to try and convince him to switch sides. No Dinobot to blast his head off. She pointed him toward the lift and typed in the sequence.

A grinding noise was all that happened. She hit the button a few more times, getting the same result each time. The lift had frozen or jammed.

_"I'm trapped in here with a Predacon. Optimus is gona kill me if Terrorsaur doesn't first_." Looking up at him, he smirked, his white teeth seemed more threatening for some reason. He leaned down into her face, enjoying the way she looked as the color drained from her. Softly, he whispered one word into her ear. "Run." She was off like a shot, dropping the gun. Her footfalls fading on the metal floor as he let her get a head start.

Laughing, he chased after her, now knowing she was alone with him in the Maximal base or she would have called for help. He slowed his pace, listening for anything. He heard a door slide close and smirked, heading for it. He would have his kill, Megatron or not.

Kat had tried every door, finding all but a storage locker locked. She had been a fool to help him and should have left him in the cold. Dinobot's prediction seemed to be coming true. She squeezed between two crates as she heard him moving closer and held her breath.

He paused outside the storage door, knowing she was inside as his hearing picked up her rapid heartbeat. Moving to the side of the door, standing still. After some time the door opened and she stepped out, thinking he had left the area. He grabbed her around the shoulders, his thin nails cutting into her clothing and then into her skin.

"Got ya!" Her scream of surprise was music to his ears as he began pulling her back toward the main room. He had always loved when they fought back, it added to the victory in a way. Slamming his fist onto the lift button, it groaned before finally complying and opened its door to the main room.

Kat struggled to get out of his grip. When he let go with one hand, she pulled hard, only to be snapped back to him. He pulled her toward the elevator not caring when she lost her balance and tumbled in.

"Struggle all you want. It's useless. I'm bigger and stronger then you." He pushed her ahead of him as the lift touched the ground.

"Oh really." She pulled him hard when he pushed, bending over so his chest plate met her back and pushed up, rolling him over her. He hit the ground with a surprised squawk and looked up at her as she ran. He was quickly to his feet, chasing her. Kat looked for anything to use against him as a weapon. Unfortunately for her none could be found that wasn't frozen to the ground. One again, necessity became the mother of invention. She dropped behind a rock outcropping waiting for him to come into range. Once he did, she threw the only thing she had to use.

Terrorsaur ran toward her hiding place when he was hit by something cold and hard in the face. Stopping, he wiped his face, looking annoyed. "Is throwing snow all you can do human?" Another hit him in the chest, this one with a rock in it. "Apparently so." A few more came toward him as he moved forward, dodging around them. "Two can play this game."

Kat moved along the rocks, hoping that he was confused enough to enable her to escape back to the base. A shadow fell over her, causing her to look up. Terrorsaur stood over her, smirking. She braced herself for the coming attack when a large snowball was dumped on her.

"That's how you use a snowball." He reached for her, pulling her up to his eye level. She kicked him in the groin and shin, causing them to fall backwards into a snowdrift.

Kat scrambled away from him quickly with him following a few minutes later into the snowy woods. He soon lost sight of her, tracking her using her footprints. Unfortunately for him she was leading him in circles for the rest of the day.

As the sun began to set he finally found her. It seemed she had fallen and twisted her leg as she supported her weight on a tree. She looked up at him, holding a stick ready as a weapon as he moved toward her.

"Your brave, I'll give you that. But you lack in the brains department if you think a stick will hurt me." He took another step forward then stopped. He looked her up and down slowly. Her lips were turning blue from the cold, her skin was pale and fragile looking. She reminded him someone. Someone from his past. "Angel..." Sighing, he put away his blaster and walked up to her, batting away the stick. She tried to back up, only hitting into the tree and turned to run as he grabbed her around the waist and flew up back toward her base.

Angel was the one person in this universe that could melt his spark. It had been painful to leave her on Cybertron but the pain had slowly subsided. Now the pain had returned. This human was more trouble then she was wroth really and a waste of his blasters energy.

"Stop struggling human. I do not like owing anyone anything. Seeing as I owe you for repairing my head, I'll let you live for now." He banked low and dropped her in front of the base. As he released her, her hand caught a cord around his neck, ripping it off as she fell. "Beast Mode." He transformed and flew off for home. "Perhaps this is what Dinobot meant with all his code and honor slag." Terrorsaur flew away, but didn't feel the familiar hitting of his necklace. Turning he went back to find it.

Kat knelt and picked up whatever she had ripped off with her. Looking up she saw Terrorsaur watching her. Offering it up to him he sneered. "Keep it human. Consider it a gift; a reminder if you will for the day that I come to kill you." Annoyed, he flew back off a second time. Kat watched him go, shivering in the cold. Slowly she made her way back to the lift and climbed on. As it ascended, she looked over to where Terrorsaur had fallen in the snow. In the back of her mind, she thought it looked like a snow angel.

The warmth of the base hit her as the lift doors opened to the main room. Opening her palm, she saw a thin metal chain with a purple crystal hanging from it. Looking up as her computer beeped it was the 24th; she chuckled looking back down at the necklace. "A gift huh. Merry Christmas." Stepping forward, she winced, grateful Optimus and the others had not returned while she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Terrorsaur flew into the Darkside and landed on a platform. He felt guilty for leaving the only thing he had of his spark mate there but he couldn't let the pain get in the way. Sighing he gave his report of finding nothing which displeased Megatron greatly.

"You will go back out tomorrow with Waspinator."

"Yes, Megatron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Optimus and the others returned, happy to see the base was in order. Kat glanced at the outside monitor seeing a fresh layer of snow had fallen in the night, covering any evidence that anything had gone wrong. Rinox looked concerned at her, seeing she was wearing shorts in such weather, then saw her leg and knelt, looking it over carefully.

"I fell coming out of my room. I'm all right now." Dinobot looked over at her, shacking his head.

"You are useless. A Predacon could have attacked and you would have been defenseless to stop them."

"Easy Dinobot. Kat is perfectly able to defend a base in any condition." Optimus put a hand on her shoulder as she blushed slightly at his words. He glanced down at her, seeing a familiar looking stone hanging from her neck, trying to place it then he narrowed his eyes slightly as he placed where he had seen it before.

Later, Optimus insisted she go outside for some air with Cheetor. She suspected it was because the kid wanted to play and Optimus didn't have the time at the moment. After the OK from Rinox and putting on warmer clothing, Cheetor helped her outside, going into beast mode and began to run around. Looking toward the west, she thought what she thought was a familiar shape. She waved a little and watched as the form flew away.

"Maybe not all Predacons are evil." She smiled and fell back into the soft snow, making a Terrorsaur shaped snow angel. Cheetor watched her for a moment then tried to same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Terrorsaur and Waspinator headed for the Maximal base as dusk fell. Megatron wanted a report on their activity and flew around the area seeing the defense guns were online.

"They must have returned." Terrorsaur growled to himself a little. This would have been a wonderful chance to take the base if they had not returned. As they turned to leave he saw something shiny in the snow. Landing, he picked up an object seeing they were dog tags. Turning them over, he saw her name, her id bar code and block number on Cybertron.

"What red scaly bot find?"

"A shiny rock."

"Can Waspinator see shiny rock?" Terrorsaur turned and hit him with an ice ball then flew up into the night sky,the tags wrapped around his wrist. Once back at base, he went to his room and moved a panel near his recharge bed and put them in the space. Pushing it back into place he smirked and walked abck to the main room to give Megatron his report.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Well, here it is. A little late. It went through three retypes till I liked it. Happy New Years! Next chapter coming soon


	11. The Cat and the Canary

Same disclaimer. Sorry for the long delay. I have this chapter and the next one completely written in my notebook, plus the first half of 13. I know things are dragging, but will pick up soon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dinobot glared at Optimus who returned the look. They were fighting once again over Optimus's leadership abilities. Rinox rolled his eyes and went into his lab as Rattrap and Cheedor seemed to enjoy watching the verbal sparring match. Kat was trying to ignore them but was failing. She was about to yell at them when a blip moved on the screen from space.

"Guys?" She watched it move through the atmosphere. "Guys." Typing quickly, she plotted its course and turned around in her chair. "Guys!" Optimus and Dinobot continued to bicker as Rattrap and Cheedor looked over.

"What's up Kat?" Cheedor walked over looking at the screen as Rattrap came to stand behind them.

"Hey Boss Monkey, we got a pod." They watched as the signal nit in the mountains. Rattrap looked over at Optimus as he put a paw on Dinobots' snout, silencing him and looked at the location.

"All right. Lets move out. If we found it then Megatron did as well." Optimus turned, waiting for the others to get ready when he thought on something. "Dinobot, stay here and guard the base with Kat." Both Kat and Dinobot looked over at him, offended.

"Sir, I can defend the base myself. I have once before and I can do it again." Optimus gave her an odd look as she quickly looked down, realizing what she said.

"I am not babysitting a human. It is below me as a warrior to do so."

"Dinobot, I need you here while Kat's leg is still healing. She can't move fast enough if something does happen. And you and I will have a talk young lady when I return." Kat and Dinobot glared at Optimus but said nothing more and turned away form each other. Optimus sighed and went to get Rinox.

Cheedor put a hand on Kat's shoulder as she typed. "Just signal us if Dinobot does something. We'll come running."

"Yea. Unless Chopperface turned and lets his Pred pals in to play." Dinobot growled at Rattrap who was smirking at him but said nothing as Optimus returned with Rinox. As they set off Kat sighed and put her head on the console as she felt a headache coming on.

"Asleep already? You humans sure are lazy." Dinobot snickered as she growled at him and walked out of the control room, leaving it in her care. He was confident that she could handle any threat that came their way. He had other things on his mind at the moment that required his attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disruptor followed the path the pod had taken with the computers tracker. Tarantulas stood at his worktable humming. "Sir, the pod has crashed in the mountain range."

"Excellent. With any luck I'll be the able to get to it first." He chuckled and headed for the door when Megatron radioed him. Disruptor quickly went to her spot on the ceiling as her master replied. "Slag it. Megatron did find it. Now I have to retrieve it for him before the Maximals get to it." Disruptor rolled her eyes as he ranted. Sometimes she wondered if he too was an idiot like so many of his comrades.

"Sir, why not just rewire his computer so it doesn't pick up anymore pod signals." Tarantulas thought for a moment then chuckled.

"Good idea. Glad I thought of it. Get to it Disruptor." With that he left, giggling madly to himself. She watched him go then dropped from the ceiling, landing on her feet as her stomach growled softly.

"I need to feed." As if on cue, the door slip open as Scorponic entered the labs, looking for the spider and stopped, seeing her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She smirked at him, her optics glowing brightly as the door slid closed. He raised his claw, shakeing as she advanced on him. She jumped on him, causing him to hit the wall. The last conscious thought going through his processor was wondering if Megatron would notice him missing from the mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus looked at his wrist monitor. They were getting closer but so were the Predacons. He hoped that the snow and ice that was slowing him down was also slowing them down. "Only a few more clicks." Rattrap groaned from atop Rinox as they pushed through the snow.

"Why can't pods land in warmer places? Like on the beach?"

"I'll be sure to ask the new Maximal that once we get there." Optimus sighed after saying this and went back into beast mode just as his comm. came to life. Though the signal was weak, he could make it out perfectly. "Optimus to base. What's wrong Kat."

"Another pod just landed and it's close to the base."

"Alright. Send Dinobot out but tell him to be quick."

"Yes Sir." Kat cut the transmission and looked at Dinobot.

"It seems I am now a retrieval unit as well." He turned and left the base as Kat radioed directions to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that time, only two remained at the Darkside. One was knocked out, the other tampering with the computers. Disruptor looked up at the screen as it showed where the new pod had landed. Thinking for a moment, she pushed the wires back into the control panel quickly and left the base.

"Tarantulas would want this pod if he fails with Megatron. And he never said anything about not retrieving a protoform." Going into beast mode she flew quickly over the lava fields toward the second crash site.

Dinobot reached the pod first, finding the lid open and the pod empty. "Hmm. It seems to have come online already. But where did it go." He stalked around a little but found nothing. A large shadow flew overhead. Looking up, he found a large black and blue bat hanging upside down, watching him. "This must be the one that came from the pod. Dinobot, Maximize!" As he changed, a deafening screech came through the air, tearing up the ground in front of him and sending him back through a tree.

"Maximal scum!" The bat screeched as it let go of the tree limb and went for him. Just as she reached him, a falcon slammed into her, sending her into the dirt. Dinobot stood, sword drawn as he watched the two. Disruptor flew up, screeching again as the falcon flew to the side, a tree behind it splintering in the middle. Dinobot growled, firing his optic beams toward the unknown bot, hitting its wing. It shrieked, and quickly flew over the trees disappearing. The falcon landed on the pod, watching him.

"If you are what came out of there, then show yourself before I fire upon you."

"I am. I wasn't sure whose side you were on till that bot attacked." The falcon flew up, flipping in the air as it transformed and landed in front of him, putting her arms behind her back. "You may call me Airazor."

"Great, another femme. Although, a flyer will be most useful." Dinobot growled softly before turning and began walking back the way he has come. "Come, we must tell Optimus that I have found you, and that there is another one running around the forest somewhere." Airazor followed quickly, nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus and the other's seemed to be having the same problems Dinobot had with finding an empty pod. They had been searching when Megatron found them.

"Thank you Primal, for finding the pod for me. It saves me so much time, yes." He smiled as Terrorsaur approached the pod. He cocked his head when he reached it and opened the lid slightly.

"Megatron, its empty"

"What do you mean its empty." Terrorsaur opened the pod fully, showing him the inside. Megatron growled, turning to the Maximals, finding their numbers unchanged. "Where's the protoform Optimus?"

"Apparently its empty Megatron. Sorry to disappoint you." Optimus smirked as Megatron yelled in frustration, hitting Waspinator back in the process.

"Well, it seems fate has deemed it necessary to laugh at me once again. No matter. But I will not leave the loser, no. Predacons, attack!" The Predacons rushed forward toward the Maximals. Two Siberian tigers moved into view from behind a snowdrift, watching the battle.

Waspinator stood dizzy and he fixed his head. He aimed and fired, just missing Rinox's head. In the distance a low rumble began to grow in volume as the blast hit a snowy mountain peak. Both sides stopped fighting, looking up at the sound. The two tigers watching looked over then quickly ran, one breaking off and jumping on Waspinator, mauling him. Megatron turned, running down the mountain, his troops following behind him and leaving Waspinator to the tiger.

The snow came down hard, the wayward blast causing an avalanche. Optimus grabbed Rattrap, throwing him under a rock outcropping as the others followed quickly, the waves of snow missing them by inches. After some time, the snow settled. Optimus pushed snow away from himself as he and the Maximals emerged from the snow. The tiger walked over to Optimus, Waspinators head held in its jaws.

"Thank you. I'm guessing you are the transformer we were looking for"

"Yes. I am Tigatron. Tigatron, Maximize!" He stood quickly as he transformed, nodding to the others as they walked over to them.

"Its good to have another to aid us against Megatron. With your help, we can stop him sooner and recover the golden disk he stole." Tigatron looked down as he thought this over. He had always chosen to stay away from battle, choosing to stay away from it if he could.

"I am sorry Optimus, but I will not join your fight." He looked back at the once smooth, white landscape, now finding it covered in small smoking craters where the snow had not covered. The white tiger that he had taken his from looked out from a cave, afraid of the odd beings in its home. "But, should the need arise, you need only call and I will come to your aid." Optimus was less then happy with Tigatron's response, but he understood the tiger's choice. He would not push a war on someone who did not want to fight. It was not the Maximal way, no matter how badly they needed the help.

"I respect your wishes Tigatron. Perhaps you could monitor this area. We don't have anyone to do long range scouting and could use someone up here." Tigatron thought for a moment then agreed.

Rattrap crossed his arms grumbling about wasting time and turned to head back to base. "We came all this way for nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing Rattrap. We gained a new friend and a scout for here. Now we'll know if the Predacons are up to anything in this area." Rinox looked at the smaller robot as he turned back into a rhino for the trek home. Rattrap sighed and jumped onto his back in rat form.

"Yea, yea. Maybe Dinobutt had better luck on his end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG, to long. Well, here's the next one. I have a lot more chapters to type up.


	12. Whispers in the Dark

Well, here is the next chapter in RoaS. Hope you enjoy.

Same disclaimer as before, not mine, only Kat.

xxxxxx

Airazor watched Kat as she continued her work, the femme had met only a few humans but had never gotten to know them. It was amazing to her that this one had survived a pod landing when her own had been less then smooth. Optimus had explained to her how Kat had come to be here once him and the others returned. Now she was surrounded by the happy chaos that was the Maximal base.

"Airazor, Rattrap will show you to your quarters. I'll give you your orders once you're settled in." Airazor nodded, following Rattrap out of the room as Rinox walked over to Kat and spoke to her before they left in the direction of his lab.

"Now what's Rinox doing to her?" Cheedor asked as watched them leave before turning to Optimus.

"He is checking on her leg and making sure none of her older injuries are affecting her still." Dinobot shook his head as Optimus spoke.

"I'd be more interested in finding out how she healed so quickly. She was up in a few days when she should still be healing from those burns, if not dead." Dinobot crossed his arm as he said this.

"He is still working on that. For now, he is just observing her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinox placed the blood sample on the microscope slide. As before, it was normal. No outside bacteria or enzymes could be found to account for her unnatural rapid healing. He looked over at her as she skimmed different planet files in his database.

_"I'll have to inspect the crash area later and look the plant life over."_

Kat sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She was sick of these tests, they always left her tired. Rinox had said it was to make sure the planet wasn't affecting her in a negative way, though she doubted that was the truth.

Looking at the screen, she found Cybertron's file and smiled, feeling homesick as she opened it. She watched the computer bring up the planets files, looking at the different images when her chest began to burn. She gripped her chest, staring at the last image brought up on the screen the pain became worse, pounding in her chest. Her eyes began to tint green before her vision began to blur.

_The screaming was music. Watching them run, trying to flee me as I came toward their planet. Moon Base 1 fell easily as did Moon Base 2. They fuled me. Their sparks absorbing into me making me stronger. Cybertron itself seemed to shake as I neared, and began my assult._

_Then him! That failure Galvatron could not even handle one simple task and destroy the Matrix! Rodimus Prime had opened it within me! It's power was pulling me apart, destroying me. But my spark can never be extinguished. I just needed to wait for my time for revenge, but a new form was needed..._

"My enemy."

Rinox looked over to Kat and stood. He wasn't sure if she has spoken or not and put a large hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly, looking like she had been in a daze.

"Are you alright? Your as pale as a ghost."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just zoned out I guess." She forced a smile and quickly went to another file, trying to shake the slowly subsiding burning sensation. The pounding in her chest matched the pounding in her head. She tried to recall what she had been thinking but was coming up with nothing. It was beginning to happen more and more.

Rinox watched her before going back to his microscope. He had seen the image on the screen before she had changed and figured it was homesickness. But what he thought she had said bothered him. Looking at the blood sample he blinked rubbing his optics and looked again. The blood was normal, when moments ago it had looked like energon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked out over the city from her balcony. Megatron had locked her in her rooms again. A gilded cage if she ever saw one. Mechs marched below in ordered lines. Across the way she saw Megatron overseeing it all, holding his cloak closed tightly around himself. Her thoughts were disturbed as the lock on her door slipped open, one of her lab workers coming in.

"Mistress, there is a problem." He glanced down at her seeing an eyebrow raise, taking it as a sign to continue. "We are monitoring as you requested and we thought it was a glitch so we reviewed the data but found it wasn't a glitch."

"Get to the point." Her eye twitched. She rarely lost patience with her minions but this was getting on her nerves. Lately they had been twitchy and nervous, making her think Megatron had been threatening them again.

"It seems in the initial travel in the space bridge, she picked up a spark and its becoming active. The original sparks are struggling to keep it in check. I'm amazed its been dormant this long but this opens new questions and possibilities." He stopped himself as he saw that look, so like Megatrons when he was annoyed. "If this continues Mistress, it might corrupt the host."

"Have you been able to identify the spark?" She crossed her arms, her dim eyes glowing more brightly

"Yes Mistress." He hesitated. He knew the human before him could never hurt him, but she terrified him.

Outside Megatron was reviewing his troops when he heard yelling from his "guests" room followed by a flash. It had also gotten the attention of his troops as they faltered below. He growled and stormed off down the halls coming to her room.

He found the door unlocked but she was alone, a large scorch mark on the floor, an outline on the wall in front of her showed the fate of the poor spark who faced her wrath. This is why he kept her alive, her power was what he desired but could not have no matter what he did to her. Slowly walking to her he touched her shoulder with his hand, not wishing to have her attack him.

She stiffened when she felt his hand and pulled away. All the careful planning, the waiting, the failed attempts and just when it seemed her one chance, her one successful attempt would make it and now it was in danger of failing and she was powerless to stop it.

Her eyes glowed brightly and looked at her vanity, her reflection looking showing her purple eyes and raised her hand blasting it shattering the glass, destroying everything that it held leaving an outline of what it once was.

Megatron stood watching, a small tingle on fear growing in his spark, one he did not try to push away. Backing out of the room silently he closed and relocked the door. Not that the lock would stop her. He walked down the hall ignoring Thrust as he approached and walked to his throne room, sitting. There was much for him to think on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarantulas growled at Disruptor, all eight eyes trained on her as he sat in his spider form. Disruptor squeaked as she tried to free herself from his cyber web.

"You left the base, let Dinobot see you and failed to bring the second pod back to me! And to top it all off, you did something to Scorponic! What if he tells Megatron or worse."

"I'm sorry master. I thought I could do it to please you." Tarantulas growled and skittered away, leaving her in his web. Megatron was furious to have lost one pod to the Maximals. At least he didn't know about the second pod. He himself, however, was just as mad at Disruptor for losing the pod and disobeying his orders.

"Hopefully the dimwit wouldn't remember."

Fortunately being knocked out by an unknown bot was furthest thing from Scorponic's mind. He was sulking in his quarters over the fact that Megatron failed to notice his absence at the failed pod retrieval. Looking at a photo of Megatron, he vowed he would gain the respect of his leader, even if it killed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airazor returned to Optimus after settling into her room. She watched an exchange between him and Rinox as she approached. Optimus looked at her, telling Rinox they would continue their conversation later.

"Airazor, I want you to go over the forest around here, radio in if you find anything. Rinox will be heading west so you can keep in contact with him if you have any problems." She nodded and headed out as Rattrap left with Dinobot, the two bickering already. Kat returned to her station as they left, the burning sensation had finally faded. Turning in her chair, watching Optimus return to Rinox.

_"I'll wait till Rinox leaves to ask Optimus if I can go outside. Maybe he'll say yes this time. Ever since the snow melted, he says no_." Sighing, she went back to her computer.

Optimus looked at Kat as she turned back to the monitor. "And she said 'my enemy'?"

"I believe she did. I could be mistaken. She was looking at the memorial statue of Rodimus Prime and Optimus Prime."

"Hmm." Looking down, Optimus thought over what Rinox had told him. "You must have been. Why would she say that to a picture of that?" Rinox shrugged, unable to answer.

"There was one other thing but I want the tests to finish before we go into it. I'll head out now and see what I can find. I'll radio if its important." Optimus nodded as Rinox left.

Well, there is the next part. R&R for the next part. Big changes are happening in the future!.


	13. Messages in the Rain

The next exciting chapter of RoaS

**The next exciting chapter of RoaS. I want to thank my wonderful beta, ****Mischievous Crystal,**** for putting up with my horrible writing skills. Now, on with the pleasantries. **

**Disclaimer-: I do not own Beast Wars in any way.**

High above the planet a ripple in space grew from an all too familiar wormhole. Appearing from the wormhole came a small gold toned object, scanning planets. There wasn't much cause for commotion in both bases on this unknown alien world as the probe passed over it further into the solar system.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder boomed outside the maximal base, echoing throughout its halls. Optimus looked at a map of the area over as Rinox explained his plan. The night before, Sentinel had detected the probe as it passed.

"We have three days until it passes the planet again and leaves the solar system." Optimus nodded, as he looked over at the rising lift.

Kat left the lift and entered the control room with the lion cub in tow. He had reluctantly agreed that keeping her in the base was unfair and granted permission to leave when she wanted to, as long as it was within auto gun range. Soon the rest of the Maximals gathered around him with the exception of Airazor and Tigatron.

"Rinox detected a probe from Cybertron scanning the system. He believes we can get a signal to it as it passes us to leave. The council will have to send a search party for us then."

"We're goin' home!" Rattrap said, spinning in his chair.

"That's great Bigbot." Cheedor bounced a little as he said this.

"Finally, a real bed to sleep in. and I can see my family again."

Kat smiled, remembering the last time she had seen them and hugged the cub. Dinobot growled softly to himself, watching them as they became excited. As an ex-Predacon, he had learned to not become overly emotional at pipe dreams.

"And what if we miss the probe? Then we will be stranded her for Primus knows how long." Dinobot snapped.

"Rinox wouldn't miss. We will be picked up." Cheedor growled at him, bearing his fangs.

"Very nice thoughts young one. But do not forget, we still have Megatron to deal with as well."

"Good way to kill the mood chopper face"

"He is right Rattrap. Even if we get the signal to the probe, it could take some time for them to get to us." Optimus informed. Rattrap, Cheedor and Kat fell quiet as he said this. The only sound for a few moments was the thunder outside. Optimus sighed before he broke the uneasy silence.

"We need to get moving. Dinobot, you and rattrap will scout the area while I help Rinox set up the tower. Cheedor, you and Kat will stay here."

"That's not fair Bigbot. I can help you and Rinox or Rattrap and Dinobot."

"No. I want you here guarding the base incase Tigatron or Airazor check in or if Kat needs help." Kat glared at Optimus as she stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can defend the base the base on my own. I've done it twice already." Kat bite her lip after saying this as Optimus raised a metallic eyebrow at her.

"Even so, if we detected the probe, so did Megatron. He could attack the base and I don't want it unmanned."

"Yes, listen to Optimus. You children should leave this to the adults and do as you're told." Dinobot smirked at the reaction he received.

"Hey, we're not children, right Optimus?" Cheedor cried as he turned to Optimus for back up.

"Dinobot you're not helping. Cheedor, you and Kat were both given an order. You may not be considered children, but you are both acting like it. My orders are final. Kat, we will talk when I return." Optimus turned and headed down the lift with the others behind him. Rattrap shrugged slightly at Cheedor as he descended the lift, Cheedor looked over at Kat.

"We're not acting like children; they just treat us like kids. He never lets me scout alone or go on the important missions." Cheedor grumbled.

"No kidding. I'm amazed he lets me outside at all. Even more amazing is that he lets me go on my own." Kat replied.

"Well….you aren't. He has me watch you from the rocks by the waterfall." Cheedor winced from the look she shot him as she stood.

"Please don't be mad Kat. He's only worried about you. Megatron still wants you for some reason and I doubt you can take him on alone." He added.

"We're not kids and we're going to prove it to him." The cub yawned, looking up at her as she typed a few things in on the main station.

"How?"

"We're going scouting."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill us!"

"I doubt he would kill us Cheedor."

"It's raining."

"God, you are such a coward for a cat."

"Fine, but if we run into trouble, it's on your head." Kat nodded, waving him off.

"We wouldn't even go far and if Optimus finds out, we'll say it was time for Dizzy to go out."

"I still can't believe you named him that." Cheedor looked down at the lion cub that was sitting patiently next to the lift.

"Maybe something Leo or Claw."

Dizzy gave him an annoyed look. The Vokling had known of the humans insistence to name things, so had accepted her to be no different. In its own opinion, the name it received was acceptable compared to many others given to things called cats and dogs.

It looked up at Kat as she approached a piece of fish in hand. Once offered, the cub ate it quickly, finding it enjoyed many things a normal cub would. Especially sleeping next to a warm human at night, or cuddling as she called it. Dizzy followed Kat and Cheedor onto the lift as Sentinel activated the auto-defenses. Outside the rain was tapering off though the thunder still boomed in the sky?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The probe that was found is indeed from Cybertron. No doubt the Maximals have also found this. If they try to send out a distress beacon, then more will come and I will not achieve my victory."

Megatron grinned at the information flashing across the screen in front of him, his metallic fingers drumming on the surface. The Predacon's around him watched nervously as he stood. He noted Tarantulas was oddly silent and would rather have the spider giggling like a schoolgirl than plotting in silence. Scorponic was the first to approach, his knees shacking a little. Megatron looked down at his second in command, optics narrowing.

"What are your orders, Megatron?" He backed away as Megatron raised his arm, afraid of being struck, only to see his commander stroking his chin.

"We are going to stop the Maximals if they try to contact the probe. Scorponic, take Terrorsaur and go to the Maximal base. The rest will come with me."

Looking at his screen, he found four blips heading toward the mountains while two were closer to the base. Counting the Maximals in his mind, he smirked, coming up with six.

"Terrorsaur, do not fail me again should you find the human." Megatron threatened

"Yes Megatron." Terrorsaur glared at Megatron as he moved pat him.

Outside, only lightening crackled above them, the rain evaporating before it ever touched the ground. Terrorsaur and Scorponic left in silence, the flyer easily leaving the second in command behind. Scorponic yelled after him, only to be ignored. He would fly there quickly. Megatron would not take away his kill. After all, he never said she had to be alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinox looked at his scanner, pointing to a rocky area. "This is the best area to get the signal out. We need to hurry though."

"Think you could have found a rougher place to put this thing up?"

"He's doing the best he can vermin. Now help me with this equipment. The human would be more useful then you."

Grumbling, Rattrap began unloading the hover skid. Transforming, Optimus began to setup the base for the tower. Rinox watched for a moment then began on his computer, encrypting their location information and who was among them. He would inform Tigatron and Airazor when they returned to base. Looking up, he watched Dinobot. It would not be a warm return for the ex-Predacon. He would still have to answer for originally helping Megatron. Optimus would no doubt speak on the raptors behalf.

It would also be hard on Kat. She had disobeyed orders and hid in one of the pods for a reason she had yet to tell them. Sighing, he returned to his work. There was still much to be done and very little time to be done in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat stretched as she walked beside Cheedor. Dizzy walked behind them, occasionally swatting the cheetah's tail. It amazed the Vokling to watch these creatures change from one from to the next and would love to be able to study one in detail. But that would have to wait till another time; when Kat was not in danger of being terminated.

Cheedor looked back at the gray-eyed cub and waved his tail in front of him before running ahead, Dizzy following. Kat watched them and chuckled as they played tag; the calm was ending as the rain began again. Kat looked skyward as lightening flashed and saw Cheedor returned quickly, Dizzy in tow.

"Let's head back before it gets worse." Kat nodded in agreement and followed him down the trail.

Above them, lightening lit the sky as thunder boomed causing Kat to jump. Cheedor turned to tease her as the sky lit again, his eyes widened as Terrorsaur flew at them. Kat saw his face and looked behind her as talons grabbed her, pulling her up into the sky.

"You always make it to easy my dear."

"Let me go!" Kat yelled as she struggled, only causing herself more pain. Grabbing Rattraps blaster that she had forgotten to return off her hip, she fired it up at her capture. Terrorsaur squawked, dropping her in his surprise as the blast went past his face. Kat hit the ground, her left leg making a painful cracking sound on impact. Cheedor ran to her going into robot mode as he slid to a halt next to her. Dizzy growled, jumping for Terrorsaur who smirked at the cub.

Scorponic finally caught up to Terrorsaur just in time to see Kat hit the ground. Transforming, she snapped his claw twice, firing a bee missile. Cheedor looked over hearing the clicking and quickly grabbed kit as she cried out in pain and jumped out of the blast range. He landed in a roll, trying not to injure Kat any further and set her down, turning to the two Predacons.

Terrorsaur transformed, watching as Cheedor and the lion cub stood between him, Scorponic and the human. It was laughable to say the least. He looked over at Scorponic as the dust settled onto the wet ground. If the fool weren't careful, the glory of her death would be taken from him. Turning his attention back to the maximal, he raised his blaster, ready to fire

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new chapter!! Sorry for the wait. R&R


	14. AN !

Hello all. I am so sorry. I just couldn't think of anything for this story. Its not dead. I did have it in a notebook but my...sister...destroyed it as one of her last acts with our family. I have updated everything and changed chapters, the title and where the story is going. Please tell me what you think of it and review! This will go from a note to a chapter, so bear with me!


End file.
